A Winter Spell
by HPInitialDfreak971
Summary: Hey guys, first fic from a long time reader... A nice wintery fic in the heat of summer about Ron and his toils with courting Hermione. Set in their 6th year. COMPLETED R/R please!!!!!
1. A Simple Intro

Disclaimer: Behold… I have created insanity… yet own nothing.  
  
(A/N) Reviews are nice… flamers and all.  
  
Setting: December in the trio's 6th year.  
  
********* A Winter Spell  
  
Chilly days came to Hogwarts as all of the autumn fell to the ground. Gray clouds threatened a cold winter day with some snow. This was typical for December weather around the grounds. This was weather that Ron loved.  
  
While Harry and Hermione were inside finishing a Charms project that surprisingly Ron finished, he decided to go out for a walk around the castle. He walked out to the courtyard and found… nobody. Apparently, everyone thought it was a bit too cold for them. Perfect he thought. He situated himself on a bench that had a view of the various towers and the mountains. He always enjoyed watching the clouds roll by on spring days from this spot. The view always inspired him to do something worthwhile. Perhaps this was why his grades happened to have improved dramatically.  
  
With the revealing of Death Eater's in the Ministry, Ron's father had more job openings. His father was now the head of his department and that meant a bit more money. For once, Ron felt better about life. His family was doing better now, Percy apologized for being rude to them, the Gryffindor team was plowing through the Qudditch league (probably cuz Ron and Ginny both had Firebolts), and Ron had the best chance of becoming Head Boy with Hermione as Head Girl. Of course, there'll always be that tiny hole inside someone that yearns for that tiny thing that makes everyone's lives living hell. For Ron, that hole would be in his heart. His heart was yearning for a person to share his love with. That person was Hermione (duh).  
  
Whenever Harry and Hermione were busy, he'd spend his time in his "inspirational spots" pondering about anything in the world. He found himself spending his thinking days more on the subject of love. Whether it had to do with what women wanted or why some people were able to find love so easy while others were turned down so much they committed suicide. Ron never really dwelled on love until his second year when he tried to jinx Draco. He realized why he did it and was shocked when he reached that realization. The next few years were spent in confusion until 5th year when he became a little nicer to Hermione, even holding back his rage when she mentioned Viktor's name.  
  
As Ron was sitting, snow started falling. "Man, perfect timing," he said and now his inspirational spot became even more inspirational. Now Ron really wished he had Hermione by his side to share this moment with. Having someone in your arms while the snow was falling and staring off onto the mountains has been one of Ron's dreams. Of course, nobody knew, not even Harry since Ron didn't want to set off any anger bombs inside him. Ron also had two other ideal ways to spend some time with Hermione. He wished both of them would ride on his broom off into the sky and gaze at the stars, or sit by the lake at night and watch the stars. Yes, he did have an emotional side to him. He just hid it from everyone else.  
  
"Yeah I think I've spent enough time outside," Ron said, "… OOOHH DINNER TIME!!!!" and off he ran like the Weasley he is… On his way, he just remembered that the Hogsmeade weekend was tomorrow. He knew exactly what he wanted to do…  
  
*************  
  
Cliffhanger… What could he be thinking? Asking Hermione out? Or buying her a present? Or something else? We'll know in the next chapter (sorry this was a bit short but I'm kinda tired right now). Adios  
  
--Satuskiyami 


	2. Goodnight 'Mione

Back from 12 hours of sleep… ahh how that felt good… back to the story!!! I know you're all waiting to see what happens…  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing is owned by me… wah  
  
*********A Winter Spell  
  
Chapter 2- Fun stuff  
  
At last, Ron thought, …FOOD!!!! and so he ate and ate and ate…  
  
"… Um, Ron," said Hermione.  
  
"Yesh?"  
  
"There's some corn… in your nose…,"  
  
"… Oh Merlin…," and so he quickly disposed of that facial obstruction, "Heh, sorry, 'Mione."  
  
"Quite alright," and the both of them continued eating while Harry was off beating up someone… foolish lad, didn't know Harry was now a land-mine if you know what I mean…  
  
So the night went on rather quietly… very few spoke nowadays due to Voldemort's return. It was now a rare sight to see people laugh. On the contrary, people were ready to snap at anyone who mentioned the war, or said anything cheerful. These were depressing times… indeed, but Ron managed to keep a smile on his face, for he planned on something the following day. He spent the night in the common room, holding a chess challenge to anyone who had the guts to try to beat him. The money he got from the people he beat would be very useful in the days to come. He planned great things with this money that he had collected… great things.  
  
"Hey, what're you going to do with all that money, mate?" asked Harry.  
  
"Eh, you'll see," said Ron, "… you'll see."  
  
"You've become quite the mysterious one, Ron. Going off without telling us… not telling us straight answers… it's worrying me a bit," said Hermione, "Are you hiding something from us?"  
  
"What if I am?" replied Ron, and off he went to who-knows-where.  
  
"Harry, I'm real worried about him," said Hermione, "What if something's wrong?"  
  
"If something was wrong, he'd be the first to tell us," said Harry.  
  
"Yeah… I hope he's alright"  
  
Beautiful night.. Perfect for some music, Ron mused. He had a certain gift that few knew about… perhaps even his mother and father didn't even know about it. The only other person who knew about this was Ginny. Ginny knew almost everything Ron wanted to keep secret… and she kept secrets really well. Ron was the master musician of the family. He didn't even know where it came from… but the end results were always good for him. He could pick up any instrument and master it in about a week. But his favorite instruments were the sax, guitar, and piano. Ron went up to the Astronomy Tower, where he'd spend his time playing some music out into the night. What to play tonight… Goodnight Julia or Stairway to Heaven… man that's a hard choice. Almost like choosing between Hermione and Fleur. Oh, who am I kidding. Hermione is like the Stairway to Heaven of rock and the Goodnight Julia of jazz. (A/N If you don't know how Goodnight Julia sounds like, DOWNLOAD IT NOW AND LISTEN TO IT AT THE TIME MENTIONED BELOW. Just a suggestion though… you don't have to.) Hm… jazz or some nice melodic rock… such a hard decision. So he decided to let the wind decide for him. Ron had this belief that depending on how the wind blew would determine the acoustics of his music. And like all acoustic conscious musicians, the acoustics were very, VERY important. … The wind isn't too heavy tonight… perfect for some jazz. So Ron muttered a simple spell that would conjure up a sax and some piano accompaniment.   
  
(A/N THIS IS WHERE YOU STAR PLAYING THE SONG. You don't have to… as I said above. It just kinda adds more depth to it, you know?)  
  
… Beautiful… And indeed it was. He played really loud so everyone could hear, but it didn't seem to bother anyone. Not even Filch or Peeves. The amount of emotion that he put into that song was so great, it left even Snape and Draco in tears. The sound of his sax left everyone in the school speechless. Sure, some where baffled as to how someone had one, but that didn't matter as much to them as to who played it. Guess I'd better head back, before everyone finds me here. Whenever Ron played, some girls would leave their dormitories and head to where they thought the music would come from. So he left towards the common room and found Hermione and Harry reading over some History of Magic notes.  
  
"Ron, did you hear that?" asked Harry.  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"Only the most beautiful song I've heard in my life," said Hermione with a dreamy look on her face, "Oh, I wonder who played that… I could listen to that song the rest of my life and never get tired of it."  
  
That could be arranged thought Ron, but said, "Oh you mean that jazzy thing that was played a while ago? Yeah, I reckon that was pretty good. Well, I'm off to bed now, early to bed early to rise, and early to rise means more breakfast to me." Everyone laughed, and Ron went up to his room, excited about what had just happened. Great, she likes my music. Now all I need to do is get her the perfect Christmas present tomorrow. Oi, the hardest part… So Ron went to bed, with images of dancing sugar plums stuck in his head (A/N… don't ask… had to add a bit of humor to make sure you guys weren't drowning in fluff).  
  
*********  
  
Well, I think I'll leave you guys wondering what his gift will be. Don't worry, I have that all planned out… just want to leave you in suspense… hehe Adios  
  
-- Satsukiyami 


	3. Hogsmeade

Sorry for the lack of update… had to go to some social areas to get some inspiration.  
  
Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing. I especially don't own Harvest Moon, which is a kick-ass game.  
  
********* A Winter Spell  
  
Chapter 3- Hogsmeade  
  
And when Ron awoke, he was filled with great anticipation. Today would be the most important Hogsmeade weekend he would ever have. Today would decide what would happen between Hermione and himself. But first, he thought, breakfast.  
  
And so breakfast commenced, with lots of chit-chat about the upcoming trip. Ron ate merrily, as he didn't want to waste any time in Hogsmeade for eating. He wanted the most amount of time focused on finding Hermione the perfect gift. As if on cue, Ginny shows up once he reaches exactly what he wanted to get her.  
  
"Need any help with your 'search',"  
  
"No, I think I've got an idea"  
  
"Oh, really? What is it then?"  
  
"You'll see… you'll see…"  
  
"ARGH WHY DO YOU ALWAYS SAY THAT?!?!?!? Sorry, it just gets a bit annoying… What with 'see' being in every sentence."  
  
"I see…" and then both of them burst into hysterics (A/N My humor's a bit weird…). "Yea… We should probably go to the carriages now before they all leave without us."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
Hogsmeade came into view and soon the carriages came to a halt. Everyone dispersed with their own groups. Some going to Zonko's, others going to the Three Broomsticks. While Harry and Hermione were going to the Three Broomsticks, Ron slipped away unnoticed while Hermione was advising Harry on how to get Ginny (A/N I've read too many R/Hr fics that had H/G that H/C seems a bit weird to me). Slip away from friends unnoticed, check. Full stomach, check. Went to the bathroom… oops. So Ron made off to the nearest loo before heading off. I knew I was forgetting something… oh well. Now, where's that store… Ah yes. Ron entered a jewelry store debating on what would fit Hermione just right. A necklace… no. Bracelet… no. Earrings… does she even have piercing? Probably shouldn't risk it. Merlin's beard! There's nothing in here that screams 'Hermione' all over it. I guess I'll have to look somewhere else. So off he went, making sure nobody saw him without his other friends. Lucky for him, Draco had some serious detention that cut into his Hogsmeade visit. But, he almost got caught by Harry who could've seen him for a split second.  
  
"You know, I wonder where Ron is," said Harry, "I hope nothing bad has happened to him."  
  
"Oh my gosh I didn't even notice!" replied Hermione with the most concerning look on her face," What if the Death Eater's got him? What if Malfoy put him under the Crutacious curse?"  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure he can take care of himself. I just thought I saw him just a second ago…"  
  
Damn, almost got caught. Now, where else to go… So he continued walking through the streets of Hogsmeade. While walking through the café section of Hogsmeade, he couldn't help but notice all of the couple sitting together, wrapped in each other's arms, and whispering comments that always made the girl giggle. While growing up, Ron would always feel a jolt in his stomach whenever he saw a couple doing this. Of course that pain didn't get worse until the Yule Ball in 4th year. When he saw how beautiful Hermione was, he knew he should've regretted not asking her before. But to top it all off, he saw her with Krum. Star athlete and wealthy Bulgarian. After his row with Hermione, Ron would've done anything to kill himself then and there. He had no more will to live. It had hurt him so much that he'd practically cry himself to sleep every night after that dreaded ball. He regained his composure after Krum left Hogwarts, but seeing couples together had hurt much more. Don't worry, Ron. The pain will all end soon… hopefully. Now his passion grew stronger. He was more determined and would not give up until he found the perfect gift. Even if that meant having to walk back to Hogwarts without the Marauder's Map. As Ron was feverishly window-shopping, a small pamphlet got picked up in the wind smacked right into Ron's face. Argh what is this? Wait a sec… This could be a bit useful… The pamphlet was for a new shop that sold various oddities regarded as treasures in their homelands. Now this'll make Hermione happy. Something with sentimental value from a foreign land. He he, research… Nah, it'd still have some sentimental value, which counts. So Ron set out for this new shop now with "Under the Bridge" in his head. Every waking moment felt like what the song portrayed. Or at least the first few verses. That'll all change. Once she sees how much time you've put into finding her such a sublime present, she'll be speechless… I hope.  
  
As Ron entered the shop, the warm smile of an older man met him. "How can I help you today?" the old man asked.  
  
"I'm just brows… actually, I need some help."  
  
"Well, what are you looking for, neh? (A/N: KOSZYK… sorry. Inside school-joke,)"  
  
"I'm looking for a gift for a friend."  
  
"Ah is this friend special to you?"  
  
"Yes, very much."  
  
"Hm, she must be a girl then, neh?"  
  
"How'd you…"  
  
"I was once your age. I remember my Mary-Ann… Well, go on."  
  
"She's… well a very clever girl who loves reading. But, she's a great person and I really want to express how I feel about her with a Christmas gift."  
  
"We'll you've come to the right place. I've got something that suits your description. How long have you loved her?"  
  
"Six years."  
  
"I know just the thing. You just wait here, neh."  
  
"Alright."  
  
  
  
So the shop-keeper went to the back of the shop and came back with a blue feather. This blue feather came with a piece of paper. Probably explains what it was used for. "Here you are," said the shop-keep, "All you have to do is give this to her, and the rest is up to her, of course. That'll be 1 galleon, 26 sickles, and 5 knuts. Take care now, neh."  
  
"Thanks, I will," and as Ron finished paying, he read the description of what the feather meant and left, chuckling a bit (A/N: You'll see in the next and final chapter). He hid the feather inside his robes and headed back to the Three Broomsticks. This time, however, he hoped that nobody would find him there. Looks like luck was on his side today, since neither Harry nor Hermione were there. He sat down, had a butter beer, and waited till the time came for all the students to return to Hogwarts. Ron didn't have to wait to long, and he soon caught up with Harry and Hermione.   
  
"Where've you been, Ron," asked Harry.  
  
"Yes, where have you been, Ron Arthur Weasley," asked Hermione in a very motherly tone, "I was worried sick! You could've been captured by Death Eaters, or got lost or…"  
  
"Hey, calm down 'Mione. I'm here now aren't I?" replied Ron. Harry let out a small laugh, while Hermione still looked upset. "Now, how much longer till we get to Hogwarts? I'm starving."  
  
"You and food Ron… you and your food," retorted Harry.  
  
"Hey, don't blame me that my love for food is as strong as it is for Herm- dah, I mean Her Majesty (A/N: Don't forget, we're in the UK. GOD SAVE THE QUEEN!)." Whew, that was close.  
  
"Very funny, Ron," said Hermione.   
  
"Yep, I'm your replacement Fred and George," and with this, the entire carriage burst into laughter.  
  
*********  
  
I think I'll leave you there for now. Don't worry, this'll be done by the end of the week so hold on tight for the conclusion.  
  
--Satsukiyami 


	4. It's Christmas

Ok well… sorry for lack of update… needed the right inspiration as always. Well now I have it so here's the ending you've all been waiting for. Yay.  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing is owned by me. ABSOLUTLEY NOTHING. Oh and the song used is a tribute to the former Barry White. May he rest in peace. (If you want to hear the song used, download "You're the First, the Last, my Everything.") Enjoy the ending!  
  
********* A Winter Spell  
  
Chapter 4- It's Christmas… Yippee  
  
They could feel it in the air. They could smell that oh so familiar aroma of pine and baked goods. But for a change, the students were able to hear some… Christmas jazz by the teachers and ghosts of Hogwarts during the Christmas feast. Indeed it was a treat for everyone. All their favorite Muggle Christmas tunes jazzed up for that 40's feel. All the trio could do was smile and say "Wow."  
  
"Whoa… McGonagall plays a mean trombone," said Ron.  
  
"Yeah, well, you should see Snape on the sax," replied Harry, "… He's pretty good actually."  
  
"Yeah… Merlin's beard! Look at professor Flitwick on the trumpet!" said Hermione, "He looks like Dizzy Gilespie when he plays!" Everyone watched, and sure enough, professor Flitwick's cheeks did puff up like a hamster with a mouth full of nuts.  
  
"Well, this is a side of Hogwarts I'd definitely want to see again," stated Harry.  
  
"I agree with you mate. Say, why don't we go to the astronomy tower and see if it's snowing?" asked Ron.  
  
"I'd love to go," answered Hermione.  
  
"I would too, but there's some business I have to do with Colin taking pictures of me then putting a spell on the picture that makes it look like I'm Santa," replied Harry.  
  
"Yikes… you'd better do that. Well, let's go 'Mione."  
  
"Yes, let's." And off they went with more swinging music in the background.  
  
"Man, I really hope the professors play again next year. It really takes your mind off of anything troublesome in your head and reminds you of how good life can be," said Ron.  
  
"I agree. Not to mention we see another side of the professors. I wonder where all of them learned how to play," replied Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, that really is something."  
  
"Hey, Ron?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What's your Christmas wish this year?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well, isn't there a special something that you'd like to have for Christmas?"  
  
"Hm, let's see… I guess I'd say that I hope the gift I gave to a person who means a lot to me makes her realize how much she means to me," At that very moment, the Hogwarts Big Band started to play a slow dance version to The Christmas Song (Chestnuts Roasting On An Open Fire),"Would you like to dance, Hermione?"  
  
"I'd love to." And so they danced. Ron kept wondering if he should tell her right then and there, with her head so close to his chest. He kept contemplating, but decided not to. His gift would say a whole lot. While they were dancing, it began to snow lightly, making it more magical than any charms or potions either of the two Gryffindors knew. The song ended with Snape doing a very jazzy scale while the rest of the band held the last chord.  
  
"Wow, I'd never imagine Snape having so much talent in jazz," said Ron.  
  
"Me neither," replied Hermione. The two broke apart, but Hermione managed to say one thing before their hands unlinked, "That was wonderful."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"We should do this another time."  
  
"Yeah, we definitely should." Now that the snow was starting to fall down a little heavier, the two decided to go back to the common room. "I wonder what Harry would say if he saw us up there…"  
  
"Who knows? But do we want to?"  
  
"I can arrange that." Ron and Hermione both gasped as they saw Harry at the portrait, "Very interesting. Well, I'm sure you too had fun, but I think it's time for a bit of sleep. We all want to wake up bright and early now don't we?"  
  
"Yes," Ron and Hermione replied quickly. Luckily for them, their blushing seemed to go unnoticed.  
  
"Well, goodnight, 'Mione," said Ron, "I had a great time with you tonight."  
  
"Goodnight to you too, Ron. I also had a lot of fun tonight. Sweet dreams!" Indeed Ron did have some very enjoyable dreams. But towards the end, those silly little sugar plums decided to appear in his dreams again. Well, at least it's Christmas. With that thought, however, Ron noticed he was awake. First awake as well. Excellent, all is according to plan. Now to commence "I'm Dreaming of a White Christmas." With that, Ron left to go to the owlry.  
  
As everybody else awoke, they all congregated in the common room where presents were dispersed and opened with relish. Everybody loved their gifts, but the front of Hermione's card told her to open her gift in her room. She did so and found the most beautiful blue feather she had ever seen. Attached to the blue feather was a piece of paper. The paper read: A long time ago, there used to be a man who was deeply in love with a girl. This man, however, was very shy so in order to show his affection to the love of his life, he went out in search of the perfect item to express how he felt about her. He searched and searched until his quest led him to a family of blue birds. These birds were the most beautiful birds he'd ever seen. One of the birds dropped a feather, and the man knew exactly what to do. He sent the flower to the woman he loved and proposed. They then became man and wife. The tradition of giving this blue bird's feather is practiced in and around Flower Bud City. Hermione could not believe what she read. He… loves me. But that was not all that was in the card. A second piece of paper came out with Ron's handwriting telling her to go to the owlry. She did so and found that everything was quiet. Quite unusual for there being hundreds of owls. She then saw Ron in the center of what looked like a stage.  
  
"Ron? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Putting on a show for you." The music started and began to play Barry White's "You're the First, the Last, my Everything." (A/N: I AM REALLY SORRY. I could not find the lyrics to the song. However, if you decided to download this song, you'll find it very fitting.)  
  
********* After the song  
  
Ron stood there for a moment. Singing something in a very deep voice was hard for him to do. While he looked down at the ground catching his breathe, Hermione went up to him.  
  
"Ron… I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same for you." With that, Ron felt so devastated that he could've died right there and then. "… JUST KIDDING!"  
  
"Ahh why'd you do that?!?!" asked Ron, trying to make a straight face after laughing and crying at the same time.  
  
"Because you've had all the fun in making jokes," she replied. With that, Ron went up to Hermione and held her lovingly. He spoke softly into her ear saying,  
  
"You've always been teasing me all these years haven't you? Well, now I think the teasing should stop." So with that, Ron leaned towards Hermione and Hermione put her arms around his neck and finally, after many years of desire and yearning for each other, the two Gryffindors shared their first kiss.  
  
The End… yay.  
  
*********  
  
So, what did you think? Review and tell me if I should continue this or work on something else. Until my next installment.  
  
--Satsukiyami 


End file.
